degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Angella (Loves Eclaire)/Meghan Goldsworthy pt 21
"If, you haven't made us to late already Adam," I said, smiling at him. "I have been wanting to go to this new jewelry store for a long time. You have already been dragging your feet, come on i wanna shop," I grabbed his arm and pulled him along. He grinned and turned a bit red. "Meghan you are so weird," He said, He brushed his hair out of his eyes, he looked cute. Oh boy. Adam was looking cute again. After meeting Declan, and having all those feelings brought to the boiling point. But Declan had turned out to be a jerk, and that just left Adam. Adam, with short sandy hair, and a great smile, that his now pink cheeks brought out. "So, you go in and buy whatever you want and I will wait out here." "No, just come on in with me." I said, it was nice to have a guy with you in jewelry stores so the guys who worked there didn't stare at you. "I'm not going in there Meghan." He said, giving the place a look. "Oh, come on. Why do guys think going into jewelry stores will turn them into girls," oops. "Ummmm," I said, now it was my turn to turn red. "You can stay out here," He nodded, giving me a look, they laughed at me. "What am I going to do with you?" He said. I rolled my eyes and went into the store. Sticking my tongue out at him only after a plane of glass separated us. He smiled at me. It made me smile, and I turned to the jewelry. I was more of a jade and black person, but I also like tarnished metals. So I was drawn to the dark and beautiful display, that was by the window. I looked through the jewels and looked at Adam at the same time. Every so often I would look up and catch him watching me to. Adam was a great person, and there was no lie that I liked him. "Ooo!" I gasped, I had found my necklace. A gold chain with a black ribbon threaded through, and several small to large mirror pendants. It was perfect, the bell to the door rang as I lifted the necklace up. "Meghan," I didn't even have time to turn around before someone pulled me close. Big strong arms circled around me and hugged me. I pulled away and turned around. When I saw who it was I froze, shocked. It was a tall guy, with big muscle bound arms. His skin was dark with dark jeans and a simple red t-shirt, the sleeves were stretched. His face was one that I knew well. "Malcolm," I whispered, still to shocked to move. He pulled me close again, and the deep smell of pinewood hit me. It was such a familiar and comforting scent, that I hugged him back for a second. But then I backed away and looked at him more. He had this beautiful thick dark hair. His hair was shorter, just hitting his shoulders. That brought back a good memory, he had come over once and I had talked him into letting me straighten his hair, it had gone almost halfway down his back. His dark intense eyes watched me unsure of what to do. "What are you doing here?" I asked him. "I saw you through the window," He said, running his hand through my hair. It was a familiar move for him, but brought back floods of memories to me. "I couldn't believe it, you really here. I thought I'd never see you again." "I never, your here." I was having a hard time forming a complete sentence, he was throwing me off. He stood close, and he looked at me with eyes. Oh, his eyes, he was so happy, but he was worried about me. The last time I had seen him............ "I missed you beautiful," He said, puling me in close again, he leaned close and I knew he was going to kiss me. Hahahaha! I know, terible place to end it, but the next part is written so i just need some comments to know your ready for me to put it up! What do you guys think of the new story line so far?????? Angella Category:Blog posts